Master of Force and Magic: Rising
by alex153
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter works as International Unspeakables and finds a spell that can transport them to alternative dimensions. Arriving in the SW universe with unique abilities they are quickly apporached by the Jedi Council. Harry/Ginny, Anakin/Padme


**Takes Place:**  
HP post war, AU after 4th year.  
SW during the prequel timeline mostly.

**Age:**  
Mature to be safe, will include violence and a few sex scenes.

**Pairings:**  
Harry/Ginny, Anakin/Padme

**Background**: Harry and Ginny leaves their own world after a very destructive war where everyone they cared about died despite defeating Voldemort in the end. They arrive to the Star Wars galaxy with an ancient spell and discover that they can be of some use there.

**AN**: My first attempt at a fanfic and my native language isn't English, so excuse me for any grammar or spelling mistakes I might make. You are welcome to criticize it because I'm doing this partly to develop my English further. Like most people I like reviews, both positive and negative feedback is welcome as long as it's not hateful. I'm only doing this for fun and you don't have to read this if you don't want to. Let's move on to the interesting stuff.

Prologue:

Harry Potter wanted a family and friends, but that dream had been repeatedly denied him. His parents were killed when he was just one year old by a powerful dark wizard called Voldemort. He spent the next ten years of his life being mistreated and beaten by his aunt's family with no one who cared about him, or dared to. Even in school he had no friends, his cousin had made sure of that. Bullying people into leaving him alone and treating him badly.

When he reached the age of eleven the magic world opened up to him, at last he had a reason for being. The downside came quickly though, he was famous, very famous. Apparently Voldemort had tried to kill him after killing his parents, and the spell had backfired and vanquished Voldemort to some sort of spirit while Harry himself lived. Therefore be was known as the Boy-who-lived to everyone. Despite the unwanted fame he still had a few close friends who he trusted with his life, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

They had several adventures together and grew closer during the years. During their fourth year in school Voldemort used Harry's blood to regain his human body and start a new war. Harry managed to escape by quick thinking and some luck as he later explained it. During his 5th year the second war started and among others his godfather Sirius and Ron's mother and father died, and also Hermione lost her life during Christmas Break in a death eater attack. This caused Ron to break somewhat and he tried to blame it all on Harry who already felt it was his fault dwindled into a deep depression.

It was during this time he grew closer to Ginny, Ron's sister. During the first years of their friendship she rarely talked to him since she was very shy and had a crush on him. However, when his depression became deeper she decided that she had to be there for him, and made him talk about everything he was feeling. It was a slow process, but he learned to accept it wasn't his fault what happened and Hermione wouldn't have wanted him to blame himself or stop living.

After a while Ron came to Harry and asked for his forgivness which Harry gladly gave him. Not because he felt he wanted his friend back, but because he understood why Ron had said it. Lashing out at someone else was the easiest way to handle the grief and her death had struck them both very hard. The three of them formed a new trio who wasn't as close as the previous one with Hermione, but still spent a great deal of time together. Just before the summer break Harry acted on some growing feelings and asked Ginny to be his girlfriend which she gladly accepted. Ron surprised everyone by being very supportive of this relationship, saying that he had realized Harry's feelings long before he did.

Voldemort and his death eaters increased their attacks during the coming two years and even tried to take over Hogwarts at two occasions. Harry, Ginny and Ron had all been included in the Order of the Phoenix and been given extensive battle training during these two years because of Harry's role in a prophecy saying only he could defeat Voldemort. Ron and Ginny was allowed to join thanks to being so close to Harry that the Order thought they had to know how to defend themselves.

During the summer after Harry's seventh and final school year he asked Ginny to marry him and after a few happy tears and staring at the engagement ring she said yes. At this point the wizarding world had been to war for three years and was in shambles. There had been four different Ministers of Magic, two of which had been killed and another one sacked. Many people close to the three had died including class mates, family and Order members.

Finally half a year later the last battle in the war arrived, Voldemort attacked Hogwarts for the third time and the Order managed to get Harry close enough to kill the Dark Lord. The price was heavy, only 7 Order members survived, and Ron had been killed by stray curse for Bellatrix, Voldemort's second in command.

Harry and Ginny married in a small ceremony which had an enormous surprise in store for them. They bonded together as soul mates which was something incredibly rare in the magical world. This gave them the ability to talk to each other in their minds and also increased their magical powers significantly to the point of them being the strongest magical beings alive. To avoid too many questions and publicity they left Britain behind and travelled the world, studying all types of magic and also spending a large amount of time to increase their sword fighting skills.

They joined the International Unspeakables after five years, an orgainsation who studied secrets in magic all over the world and experimented with new spells among other things. After only three years they had reached top classified level and were considered the best team in the orgainsation thanks to their excellent teamwork and amount of power they could bring to a situation.

It was during one of these missions in Egypt that they came across a spell that had been created almost 2 400 years ago. It could send people to alternative dimensions…


End file.
